


Pinup Calendar July: Steve/Bucky - Birthday Wishes

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Calendar page, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Marvel Pin Up Calendar 2020-2021, Stucky - Freeform, giant foods - tiny super soldiers, the adventures of tiny Steeb and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: Giant food + tiny, naked super soldiers = best birthday, ever.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar July: Steve/Bucky - Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Marvel Art Party Discord server's Pinup calendar project! 
> 
> Feel free to download & use as a desktop background or print it up (will fit both A4 and letter format paper). And check out the other months and fabulous arts in the [calendar collection!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021)
> 
> ★★★Bucky Barnes Bingo: Square C1: Cooking Together.

  
  



End file.
